


Day 8: Two Bros Chillin' In a Hot Tub

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.





	Day 8: Two Bros Chillin' In a Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

That morning, a mailman with a surprisingly big box showed up at their door. Dan was in no way presentable and used it as an excuse to make Phil get it.

Neither of them remembered ordering something so big. So there they were, sitting on the lounge, wondering what the fuck it was. It could be a present, but from whom? And what if it was a bomb? They could be in danger without knowing. Dan had the marvelous idea of opening it. ‘It would be a fun way to die’ he had told Phil.

In the box there was a note, signed by the one and only Safiya Nygaard. Dan almost screamed. The note just read ‘Enjoy’, which surprised them both, but when they unpacked it, they understood.

So that day they unexpectedly got an inflatable hot tub, and oh boy, when they finally set it up, they definitely enjoyed it.


End file.
